


The Queen's Jester.

by LiterateGamer



Series: Persona 5: The Confidant Series. [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Will Update Rating If Necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterateGamer/pseuds/LiterateGamer
Summary: Part 2 of our Confidant Series, this time focusing on fan (and personal) favorite Makoto Nijiima!





	1. Questioning.

An unfaltering will, and an unshakable sense of justice. 

Those were the words that would've described Makoto Niijima to a tee. That's who she was, a protector of justice, eager to see society in a better light, eager to help make it so in whatever way she could. 

Or at least, that's what she used to be. 

High grade honor student, reliable council president. She was the one to go to in case there was a problem, in case one needed help in the walks of Shujin. But now? She was a joke. She'd let the worst of scum run amok, ignored every single sign of trouble, refused to investigate on her own. She'd let her gut rest, ignoring the clear cut calls for action, and letting people suffer under the King of Lust.

Suguru Kamoshida. 

She'd ignored the plea of her fellow students, and had let the power of Principal Kobayakawa reign over her. She'd spied on her fellow classmates, even threatened them, all for what? So she could prove her inflated ego? So she could get a fancy recommendation letter to a school she knew she could get in anyways? On a whim?

She'd spied on him. Followed him around, trying to find something to shut him down, to present him into the authorities. She'd ignored all the signs of torment he hid, all for her own benefit. And when she finally found something, she pounced on all of them. She'd shown up to them, threatened them nonchalantly, ignoring the gravity of the situation and charging head first into more trouble.

She wasn't just. She wasn't smart. She was just another cog in the machine that had nearly killed Suzui Shiho. That had broken Sakamoto Ryuji, that had left Kitagawa Yusuke without a mother, that had driven every single member of the volleyball club to pure desperation. And she'd almost fallen into it herself. It was only through the actions of her supposed enemy, The Phantom Thieves, that she'd gotten through. Without them, she'd be nothing but another victim to Junya Kaneshiro. Nothing but another chip.

He'd given her the power to strike back. To smash through Kaneshiro, to break the shackles that bound her into this system!

And she'd called herself Queen. Riding atop of Joanna, striking down upon foe with iron fists and tough lead. She'd allowed herself to become the Fists of Justice.

 

But she deserved none of it. She deserved nothing at all.

 

Makoto took a deep breath, bringing her left hand to her forehead. She rubbed her temple, crimson eyes scanning the final pages of the copious amounts of council paperwork for the month. She was done, but the stinging headache that she sported was not. It pressed against her temples, throbbing into her mind over and over. 

And the thoughts that had plagued her mind didn't help the pain in the slightest.

She felt her breath shake, fists balling up. She looked towards her phone, blue case sitting comfortably next to the stack of neatly filed papers. She bit plush lips, mulling her thoughts on the matter, before grasping the device, quickly clicking towards a now familiar chat head.

She had to ask him. He'd tell her the truth, of that she was sure.

\--

Akira was worried. It wasn't like her to ask for help, much less in such a manner. He walked through the halls of Shujin Academy with a swiftness to each step, hands firmly planted in pockets and head slightly lowered, as he always did. Usually done to hide his piercing glare, another habit he'd picked up ever since the incident. Why would she call for him? It was clearly a deeper issue, something so important that none of the other Thieves could be privy. He'd known this fact, and as such he'd told Morgana to take a walk while he dealt with it. The cat, after expressing some annoyance and no small modicum of concern, eventually drifted off, leaving Akira to his lonesome mostly out of respect. 

A good thing too, for when he came across her near one of the exits to the school's open-air areas, he saw not the proud, confident Queen, but rather one that was struggling to keep said appearance. Although, as he would come to realize later, no one else seemed to notice. Indeed, she looked the same as she always did. Hair neatly done, bangs over her forehead, held by what he'd sometimes forget was a braid-like headband, a hairstyle that fit the rather beautiful council president perfectly. Her lips were tightly sealed, her posture upright, with hands firmly at her sides as she waited for him. Very much like always.

Except for one little detail. One crucial detail that none of the many students wandering towards their clubs or home noticed. Her eyes.

He was always intrigued by those eyes. They were as piercing as his, a glaring crimson that took most people by surprise, often kept in strict guideline, showing no weakness. But that wasn't the entire truth. For within those eyes there was also an unyielding care for others, for what was right. A care that he could only described as motherly, something that took everyone she gave the privilege to by surprise, himself included. 

And right now, those rubies were shaky, looking from side to side with anxiety. It was only when she saw him that they cooled somewhat, but even then, something told the young man that this was merely temporary.

He smiled faintly, raising his hand from his pocket, lifting his chin to look her in the eye. He always did that, whenever he spoke to one of his teammates, to one of his kin. They were equals, and he made sure to never look down or up towards them.

"Hey, Makoto. What's the problem?"

Her posture relaxed just a tiny bit, a smile breaking through stone. 

"Akira-kun. It's not that big a deal, so I'm sorry to take up time..." Her eyes looked down, and this small gesture raised bells in his mind. "-But I need to talk. Would that be fine?"

She was pleading. How could he refuse?

"Yeah, I have time. Wanna head somewhere less populated?"

He stepped just a bit closer, still a good arm's length away from her. His voice was slightly lowered, an inquiry that was kept between them.

She nodded. 

"Y-yeah. That'd be great, actually."

He smiled, then motioned with a raised arm towards the stairs. "You have the key for the roof, right?" His smirk detailed all she needed to know. She hesitated for a mere moment, before nodding. 

"Yes. But let's make it quick."

The walk towards the school roof couldn't have lasted more than 30 seconds, but to Makoto it was a lifetime. Each step seemed heavier than the last, and Makoto felt her heart grow in weight as well. Was she right for doing this? Breaking the rule just to talk to him, for her own selfish needs?

Was this just?

He tapped her on the arm, gentle touch that made her jump slightly, pulled from the void of her mind. They were here. In front of the blue doors that led to the forbidden spot.

And she didn't hesitate. She pulled the keys she kept with her at all times from one of her skirt's pockets, and quickly clicked the lock. Once, twice, and then the handle. It was open.

She bit her lip, a small pause before she stepped outside, and into the roof.

Akira kept his eyes on her, and he let out a smile once she turned back to him. She seemed much more at ease. 

"There, we're here..."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

She fidgeted, playing with her hands. A good sign, even more proof that she wasn't as stiff as before. 

"Well, you see... I wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

He walked up to the many desks piled up at the center of the roof, turning back to face her while leaning against one of them. He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then. Shoot."

She took a few steps toward him, tilting her head from side to side.

"Well... I'll just come out and say it; Do you think I'm a good person?"

"Yes." He didn't hesitate, not for a moment. She was rather surprised.

"I-I mean, do you think I'm a just person? Not in the sense of my student work or my council work, but rather, would you say that I'm a person who is just?"

Akira pushed himself from his spot, towards her.

"What's on your mind?"

He was a meter or two away. Her mind began to raise, eyes meeting his for a split moment.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot ever since we took down Kaneshiro a few days ago, and I've come to the rather worrying realization that I'm... My actions so far have been reprehensible at best. I-I mean, I blackmailed you and the others, rushed in without second thought into a yakuza run operation, completely ignored any gut feeling I had regarding Kamoshida, and-"

"And none of it is your fault. At the very least, not completely. You can justify each and every single one of those actions, and you feel regret for each one as well. So, what is the matter, really?"

There was something new in his gaze. She felt shivers run down her spine, a new flush to her cheeks as she scrambled to collect herself.

"I... Well... I think I've lost my sense of justice... And I've just now realized that I never had a true ideal to begin with. With my council work, I only ever did what was asked, but I never truly investigated on my own. All I did was follow orders. Up until now, that's all I've been doing, both on my personal life, and my academic one."

She bit her lip. She wanted to cry. 

"Then change it."

She looked up from her lowered focus, back into silver. He was less than an arm's length away, a fiery glaze behind reflective glass. 

"W-what?"

He smiled.

"Change it. From now on, change that."

"But how? I've been on this path for so long, and I don't see a way to go from here. I don't know what's popular, I don't know what's hip or cool or trendy, I don't know how to really look out on the streets. All I know I've been taught, either by books or people."

"Then let me help."

He was grinning now. The grin he gave whenever they scoured the worlds of cognition.

"How?"

He hummed.

"Well, for starters, we have to get you acquainted with what people like today. Arcades, Theme Parks, Diners, all that."

"I-I see... I have heard that all of those are popular attractions... But what about my other issues?"

Akira waved his hand side to side.

"They can wait. One step at a time, ok?"

She pressed a finger to her bottom lip, tapping it twice before looking at him with a renowned vigor in her eyes.

"Alright. I can do that! So, when will we start?"

"Right now. I know a good arcade by Shibuya. After that, we'll go out, maybe go eat. Sound good?"

"Ok. Lead the way, Akira."

He winked at her.

"Get your stuff and meet me at the gate."

\--

The Arcade was a rather foreign sight to Makoto. Blinking lights and neon glows that threatened to overwhelm her mind, the drone of game sound effects and people all merging into some unrecognizable buzz. It was rather frightening, if she had to be honest. It was as if she'd stepped into a different world for just a moment, a stark contrast from the molten golds of twilight that lay just outside the sliding crystal doors. 

She reached for Akira's arm instinctively, grasping at the height of his elbow. When he turned, she'd already withdrawn, flushed.

"So... This is an Arcade, huh? It seems so different to what I imagined. So much... darker..."

He chuckled.

"What did you think it was gonna be like, a game room of the 80's?" His smirk was a teasing one, eyes locked unto hers, a stare that she met, however high her embarrassment.

"Yeah, something like that. In any case, we should play a game, right?"

She scanned the room, looking at every light from every machine. 

"I think I know what you'll like." He motioned towards her, and she followed his lead. It was a bit further back, a rather large cabinet separate from every other machine in the area. At the top of it, in some stylish kana, was written:

"Gun About?"

Akira's grin was noticeable.

"You'll like it. It's a rail-shooter, very popular in my town, and Japan as a whole. I don't have much practice on it, but we can play a few rounds together. Co-op or Vs, choice is up to you."

She looked into his eyes, and then she felt a pang of something. A soft smile took upon her features, even as crimson lit up under fluorescent lights.

"In that case, I guess I better take you up on this challenge, Leader."

"You got it."

\--

The two were disheveled by the time they walked back towards the entrance of the arcade, both sweaty from exertion. But the smile on both of their faces was genuine, each one fully satisfied with the product of the evening.

Akira had learnt that Makoto had the potential to be just as passionate in the real world as she had in the Metaverse. He'd also learned something very important:

Makoto was incredibly adorable.

Perhaps it was the way she hopped up and down, the way she shouted without any inhibitions whenever she played, or the way her face lit up with each passing second. It absolutely melted him, and the heavy flush she sported whenever she reviewed her actions didn't help, either.

And she was happy. The happiest he'd seen her ever since he met her. Completely relaxed and carefree, with a beam in her eye that just wasn't available for many. And he'd help make it so.

She looked at him, no words spoken or needed. For a few seconds, everything kinda disappeared around the two, broken only by a a sudden brush of hair to the side. Her hands reached up, removing strands of raven locks from his forehead, a soft giggle before she broke the silence.

"That was truly amazing. I can see now why these places are so popular." She tapped a finger to her lips, humming to herself.

"Could this be considered a date?"

He chuckled.

"I thought it was one." He gave her a wink, seeing her face light up ever so slightly.

"Well, then let's go on more dates. It made for great research as well. I bet I can understand the students even more now."

He pressed his hands into his pocket, drawing out his phone to look at the time. It was getting late.

"Tomorrow, then?" He glanced up towards her, and she nodded.

"Tomorrow."

"Alright. Come on now, I'll take you to the station."

As they walked towards the station, with idle chatter on the way, Akira planned out the day that would come. He wondered for a moment if he ought to give her something, to dress in a certain way, or if they'd be leaving from the school, just the same. Eventually, he stopped worrying, too engrossed in the intelligent conversation she provided to even begin to care.

 

_I am thou._


	2. A Night's Wish.

Shinjuku, Tokyo's infamous red light district. A place of carnal desires, where innocence drifts to die... Or so they said, at least.

Truth be told, Makoto knew nothing about the place, the many hypothetical situations inside it completely unfamiliar to her, save for the stories that her father and the net had told her. And most of said stories painted the pocket of tinged orange and washed-out neon in a less than savory light.

Which was why she was there. She'd heard rumors about a Shujin student sighted here, coming along and into the dangerous streets of the city's underbelly for unknown purposes. The possibility of something bad was high, and as such, she'd taken it a personal responsibility to step into the situation.

She had her reasons. And all of them were selfish, if truth be told. She was being selfish. Selfishly meddling into student affairs for the sake of her own emotional benefit, all so that she could clear that never-ending doubt in the back of her head. In truth, she knew she shouldn't care. Knew that school affairs were completely alien to one's personal life. But she felt like she could do something. She felt that she _should._ That by the mere fact of knowing about the situation, she had the moral and personal responsibility of acting on it.

But she did not have enough knowledge of the place to do so alone. That's why he was there, too.

At least, that's what she told herself.

There were other reasons too, after all. But there were enough excuses to overshadow them. He knew the place, had been to it before and, as far as she knew, was actually a regular in one of her bars, a constant in her worries for him. She'd been extremely surprised when he told her that, and the nervousness she felt was translated even now, as she walked ever so silently from the station, averting her eyes from his sharply-dressed form.

She suddenly felt self-conscious of her own attire.

"So, where did you hear about the girl?"

She looked up. His eyes were running into hers. She locked his sight, a short second before he looked back unto the streets.

"Well... I was working through some paperwork that Principal Kobayakawa had given me, when a student comes barging into the room. An average guy by all means, looking extremely worried. I hurriedly ask what's wrong, and he blurts out that he thinks his friend is 'selling her body'."

Akira laughed, and she felt a soar in her chest.

"Subtle."

She smiled. "Very much so. After I rubbed off my surprise, I asked him to explain thoroughly. He told me that she's been buying expensive things lately, and that she's given him an excuse, saying she's working as a maid. He thinks that's a lie, and that's why we're here."

"To disprove or approve of said lie."

"Precisely!"

"So, is that why you called me, too?"

She tilted her head, and he bit his lip slightly.

"Well... Yes, in part. You seem to know the place, and you did say that you come here rather often."

"In part?"

"And... well, we did say we'd go on another... Um... 'Date', today. So, two birds and one stone, right?"

He grinned, putting out his arm towards her.

"Well, in that case, let's use that as our cover. We can act as a loving, fresh couple, and gather information that way."

Her cheeks turned the same vibrant color as her eyes.

"Y-yeah... Let's do that, then." Her voice grew soft, and she took hold of his arm, locking it alongside hers. She took care not to press herself against him too much, but allowed a small hold, the tiniest smile upon both of their faces.

They walked around for a bit, looking around for the aforementioned student. Before long, conversation sparked up once more.

"So, how much do you know about this place, Makoto?"

"Well... Not much, truthfully. I've only read about it online, and I also have the stories from my dad. Both are unsavory at best."

"In other words, you've never actually been here?"

She turned her head slightly.

"Y-yeah, this is my first time."

He chuckled. "Well, your descriptions aren't exactly wrong. This can be a pretty dangerous place, and you do have a lot of less than gentle clients around, but it isn't that bad. During the day-time, it's more of a mellow spot. We have a few shops that sell flowers and the like, and at night it's not all host clubs and bars, either. You've got bookstores, little malls, and dainty bar cafés that serve some pretty good coffee. Nothing as good as Sojiro's, though."

"I see..." She let out a small chuckle. "The way you describe it, it doesn't sound all that bad. So, what's the but?"

"You also get to see a lot of scams. Especially at night, a lot of people out there looking to do financial harm for their own benefit. Completely legal, hidden in plain sight. I haven't seen any gang crime though, so I guess that's a plus." Akira shrugged, and Makoto tightened her hold on him, if subconsciously.

"Scams, huh... Seems like not much has changed for this place over the years then. My dad always told me about it, told me if I was ever to go there, to be careful, and to always be on the lookout for scam-artists and con-mans."

"Your dad knew his stuff, then."

She beamed for a moment, clenching his arm.

"Yeah. He was a great commissioner. My idol, really."

His right hand reached for her arm, rubbing circles with his fingers.

"I would've loved to meet him."

She let a veil of silence fall, unable to contain the smile on her face or the happiness in her voice. She leaned ever so slightly against his shoulder, walking across the streets of Shinjuku, their purpose not forgotten, yet growing faint in the background of their minds.

It was only minutes later, as they crossed through the main streets outside the station again, that they found a clue.

Akira was first to point it out, poking Makoto at the forearm connected to him ever so slightly, then nodding upwards towards the goal. A girl, wearing a plaid skirt and a white dress shirt, black, red and white. Shujin colors.

"I think that's her!"

Makoto was lively. They both hurried their step towards her, keeping at a reasonable distance, beginning to tail the young woman. She walked a little ways into the streets, then turned a sharp left, heading up the stairs and into a venue, bag in hand.

The venue? A maid café.

A sigh of relief swept across the two, a sudden release of tension. It seemed like the worst of their worries had been dispelled.

But not the most of their doubt.

 

They crossed the street towards the building, Makoto holding unto Akira stubbornly, even as she questioned him. Not over what they were doing, of that her mind was set, but rather how they would do it.

"Couple?" Makoto inquired, to a sly puff from Akira.

"And let your underclassman see us? You sure you want the rumor of being with me spread around the school?" He looked down towards her as they reached the opposing sidewalk. His smile was dry, just like his tone. It surprised her.

"Why would I care? You're an incredible guy. I would be more than happy to date someone like you." She didn't even hesitate.

His eyes widened, and for a second she thought he was going to push her away, to look away even. He did not.

And she wanted to. She wanted nothing more than to turn away, to hide the growing scarlet on her cheeks, to take back her words. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. She meant them, meant them completely. And the prospect was terrifying.

They had halted, by the steps to the building. They were standing side by side, arms still locked firmly together, necks craned at an angle so that they could gaze into each other's eyes. Silence halted after moments of waiting by his voice, a low grit that sent shivers through her spine.

"You do realize that this could destroy your reputation? I'm a delinquent. A fuck up. And you're... perfect."

Her breath caught up in her throat, but she forcefully pushed out her next words.

"I would gladly take the brunt. If it was, it would be my decision. And no matter what others say, or what they think, my decision would be just. Because I chose it. It is mine, and no one else's, Akira."

He took in her words, and smiled.

"Fine. Couple, my _Queen_." He pulled her tighter into his side. Gently, smoothly. Her composure faltered when they took the first steps.

"J-Just don't tease me, ok?"

"Ok..."

\--

The Café was very much unlike what Makoto had pictured in her head. Rather than the romanticized version of a dainty English styled parlor, she found herself face to face with what seemed to be an American style diner. Round tables spread across the room, booths at the walls, all spread across with excellent visible spectrum. It was oddly casual. And it was completely unlike the mental fantasy she'd been growing with every step up towards this second floor.

To their left, by the entrance, was a small booth, with a rather giddy girl at the front. She was grinning from ear to ear, a smile that looked somewhat genuine to Makoto, if a little exaggerated. She was wearing a by the books maid outfit, complete with a nice little ponytail and a faux paper-tiara atop her head. She was rather adorable, even as she spoke in a shrill, high-pitched voice.

"Welcome to our café, honored guests! Would you like me to show you to your table?" She tilted her head to the side.

Akira spoke.

"Yes, yes we would."

She stepped to the side, doing a curtsy bow. The realization that she'd been waiting for them to accept hit both of them square on, with Akira smirking and Makoto giggling.

"Right this way, Master, Mistress!" The girl motioned, turning with a clack of her heels and walking briskly towards their chosen seat, a small table for two at the center of the brightly colored café. Completely in view of any who were near, and completely averse to any plans of infiltration or reconnaissance.

Makoto pressed Akira's forearm. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

And it dawned unto her that this was her fearless leader's plan.

And she suddenly realized why he was the leader.

It was a genius, and simple idea. It was also a gamble. The price could be their reputation, but their reward could be the befriending of the suspect. To close a bond with them would mean that their chances of knowing what was truly going on -if anything- would exponentially increase. It was such a simple plan that she almost felt embarrassed to take so long to get it.

They sat down, and the girl who'd brought them here bowed.

"I'll have a server come right up to you. Would you like to make any particular requests for one of our maids? Or is it your first time?"

"Our first time... But we would like to make a request, yes." Akira looked into the girl's eyes with a sly smirk.

"Is that so? Well, I'm glad you took whoever recommended the girl's suggestion! In that case, I'll waive the fee, just this time. So, who shall it be?"

"Eiko."

The girl look puzzled.

"E-Eiko? Are you sure about that, Master?"

Makoto nodded.

"Of course! We've heard many good things about her."

The Maid hummed, then shrugged. "Alright then. Your wishes are my command! In any case, Eiko-chan shall arrive shortly. Thank you so much for your patronage, and enjoy your meal!"

She left with a final bow, and both Akira and Makoto looked into each other's eyes.

"Seems like you like to take a lot of risks, leader." Makoto was smiling, a teasing glint to her eyes. Akira took hold of her hand, their lock separated when they'd sat down. He brought it to the center of the table, running his thumb over her smooth skin.

"Only when my Queen allows it." He was grinning.

She felt flushed.

"You..." She toyed with the idea for a second, relished it, then went with it. "You may call me Queen, just for tonight... my Jester."

"A night may not be what I desire, but I will cherish it nonetheless."

He was very good at this.

"Is that Arsene talking, Akira?"

"He's always been with me, Joana."

She pushed against his palm, their eyes still locked. The two were blushing. When did he start blushing? He looked adorable. The red filled his ceramic skin perfectly. His eyes, silver that melted beneath his glasses. His glasses...

"You requested me, honored Masters?"

The spell was broken, and the two looked towards their server, hands quickly drifting apart, though not by their own desire.

She looked... Nice. Traditional maid outfit, with no real defining features. A cute little wristband on her right, black and white, spotted. Must've been a mascot that Akira could not recognize. Her skin was slightly tanned, her face was rounded, with thin lips accentuated by light pink lipstick, as well as a mole by her jawline. Her eyes were clear of makeup, as well as her face, from what he could tell. Hair was raven, tied back in a ponytail, or well, a ponytail-bun hybrid. All of it held together by a distinctive pink bow.

She was cute.

And her hazel eyes were wide in shock, and her fingers were now placed upon her mouth, flaunting the colorful polish she used.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

Makoto braced.

"Niijima-senpai!?!? And the delinquent!?"

Akira didn't know whether to laugh, or feel offended.

"H-Hey... You must be...?" Makoto suddenly felt nervous, doing her best to feign some form of reaction.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm Eiko Takao, from your school. I... What are you doing here? And why did you request me?"

Akira pressed in. "Well, I was talking to a guy the other day, and he told me about this place, and recommended you specifically."

She frowned. "At school?!"

He shook his head. "No, some guy I talk to from the bar I work part-time at. Says he's a regular here, and that you always treat him nicely. Said he wanted to boost your popularity, said you deserved it more."

She let out a long, drawn-out hum, followed by a sudden nod.

"Oh, Takagi-san? How nice of him! I'll definitely have to thank him later, then! I didn't know you worked at a bar though... I guess your reputation is true..."

Makoto cleared her throat.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. I guess you want food... Well, I'll serve you some water, and we can talk then. Mostly about the fact that you two seem to be dating."

Makoto blushed. She was being far too casual now.

"T-Thank you, Takao-san..."

"Oh, just Eiko, Niijima-senpai!"

"Makoto's fine." was her response.

"Alright, Makoto-chan!" The girl hurried off and through some double-doors at the edge of the little sea of tables. They could breathe again. Makoto pulled stray bangs from her sight, smiling at Akira with nervousness.

"She's quite the personality, isn't she?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, really is. Seems happy to see you, though. Looks like someone's popular."

Makoto scoffed. "No such thing. I'm just known because I show up at conference meetings and hang around teachers, doing their jobs like some kind of lapdog. No one talks to me, and I often just spend my time reading or studying... Or well, I used to."

"Not alone anymore, Makoto."

She lit up. Slightly.

"I know... Thank you. Despite everything I've done... Thank you."

"Never thank me for that. I should be the one thanking you, after all. You're a hell of a tactician."

Heating up, heating up, heating up.

Footsteps indicated Eiko was back.

Setting two cups of fresh water and the menus, she did a small, excited bow, and began to speak.

"So, for how long?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"For how long what?"

"How long have you two been dating?"

Makoto looked at Akira, suddenly panicked.

"Two weeks. It's... It's been quite the ride. I really have to ask for you to keep it a secret." Akira's voice was smooth as could be.

"Oh, forbidden love? Well, you got it then! My lips are tight as can be... Provided you also keep this secret of mine." She did a half-smile. Makoto sighed.

"I guess I could overlook it... But I'm still curious as to why or how you came into doing this. Isn't it... dangerous?"

"Not in the slightest! It may seem that way, but Shinjuku isn't that bad, at least not as bad as all the stories lead you to believe. Plus, the manager's super chill, and the money's great for when I wanna buy my stuff! Also makes my parents lay off when it comes to that, so it's all wins! They don't know this is my job tho, so don't tell them."

Makoto let out a giggle. This girl was special, or so it seemed.

"I see... Well, we'll look through the menu and see what's for ordering."

"Oh, shoot, right! Well, we can talk all about this later, for now I'll be your server, Mistress!" Eiko was grinning from ear to ear, seemingly happy to be acquainted with such a rare piece of gossip. She bounded right off, a stark difference from how she'd been coming into the place.

They  looked at each other, and sighed. Seemed like there was nothing to worry about.

It also seemed like Makoto had gained a new friend.

"So, omu-rice?"

"Is that what's popular?"

"Yeah. Pretty good, too."

"Alright then... I'll leave it to you."

They prepared, they ordered, and then, the rest of the afternoon went by without a hitch. They would talk to Eiko whenever she could speak to them, whenever she refilled their drinks or brought their food. They would talk to each other about anything they could think about, topics of conversation going from Eiko's well-being to Makoto's duties as a student president, to Akira's history, to Makoto's family, all the way into what was popular and cool these days. They'd agreed on many subjects, had talked about many more, and had conversed with Eiko quite a bit. Overall, they stayed in that Café for a rather lengthy time, and by the end, with Akira holding unto her hand, they said goodbye and walked down the steps and into the streets. Eiko still had to work for a while, but she and Makoto had exchanged contact information, and all was good.

Makoto was happy. Happy that she'd made a good friend, that everything had turned out to be ok, and that the evening had gone so smoothly.

But more than anything, she was happy that she could hold his hand, all the way towards the station. None of them spoke, not a word needed to be said. Neither wanted to separate, even if it was all for now. Inside of Akira and Makoto's heart, something was brewing. Deep, stinging emotion that drove both of them to hold on. To not want to let go.

It was only at the station, with a promise of another 'date' and a solemn goodbye, that they finally parted.

And as people gathered around them, time seemed to stop. And Akira spoke.

"Good night, my Queen... Thank you for granting this Fool, a single night's wish."

He bowed, making her laugh in such ways that she hadn't for so long. So much innocence and glee.

"Good night, my sweet sweet Jester. Thank you for humoring me with your presence." She cited, she curtsied, and then she spoke again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Akira. Thank you for being with me."

"Likewise, Makoto. Goodbye."

A single night's wish.

The flame had sparked. But they still had a lot more to do. A lot more problems to solve.

 

But this? This was a good start.


	3. The Meeting.

Akira weaved through the seemingly endless waves of students that populated the halls of Shujin Academy, paying no heed to the chattering around him, to the rumors and whispers spewed from unknowing lips, or to the constant stares that bore at the back of his head. He'd gotten out of his classroom as quickly as he could, chatting out a quick goodbye to Ann and a declaration to Morgana that he would be occupied for a few hours. All because of the message that had rung out into his phone in the middle of lunch break.

The message had bore a familiar deep blue, a blue that he had become very familiar with in the last week, and it had come with a request.

-I scheduled a meeting with Eiko today, after school. Meet me as soon as the bell rings in front of the library, ok?

-Got it. We still together?

-Yes, we still have to maintain our cover, after all.

-Gotcha, love.

-You don't have to say it like that either... Meet you here.

 

She had requested his help, and who was he to refuse? Besides, this was an important matter. Important enough to make him leave everything and everyone else behind?

It was Makoto.

He reached the top of the stairs at the third floor. She caught his eye over another group of restless students heading towards their own little destinations, and smiled. His heart skipped.

"So, what's the plan, Prez?"

Makoto pressed her fist against her hand, a bit too excited.

"Interrogation. We got a good look at her job, but I need to make sure that she's alright. Besides, she did ask for something of the sort herself."

"Did she?"

"Yeah. We've been talking a lot through LINE. She was really excited for... us. And she wanted to hear all about it."

"So you took the opportunity."

"Precisely. It's a great chance to get to know her, and we can also affirm that she's safe and sound! Besides... It's exciting, don't you think?"

She was innocently mischievous right now, traits that he would've never imagined from her just a few short months ago.

"It's like we're real detectives. Undercover and all."

She flushed, and her already beaming smile widened further.

"Yes. It really is."

He heard clicking of heels on hardwood floors, turning around to be greeted by their suspect. She looked rather plain compared to her maid uniform, with the main point of attraction being the many bracelets she wore on her wrists, and a secondary being the signature bow she kept on her messy bun.

"Makoto-chan! And Delinquent-kun! What gives?"

Akira's brow twitched slightly. Makoto smiled.

"Eiko-chan! Well, we were planning to go out in a bit, but we wanted to talk to you first. You know, privately."

Eiko's brow furrowed comically.

"Am I in trouble or something, Mako-chan?"

"No. We just wanted to talk. Make sure you're fine and... about us, too."

Eiko grinned.

"Oh, I gotcha. Sure, let's go inside! I wanna hear aaaaaall the juicy details!"

The two stole a glance towards each other, then stepped inside the room, with Makoto ushering Eiko in and locking the door behind them.

The student council room was simple, with a couple of bookshelves at the side, a whiteboard built into a wall, and a few windows overlooking the school patio. At the center of the room two tables were set, joined together to create a larger one. There were 6 chairs set against the table, and Akira spied a couple more in one of the seemingly forgotten corners of the room.

The table was mostly clean, with a few books and paperwork that was clearly being processed, and a couple of pens lying around. Overall, just what one would expect from it. Completely normal in all sense.

Eiko sat down at the end facing the whiteboard, while Akira and Makoto sat side by side after a moment of quiet interrogation, facing her.

Eiko looked towards her phone for a moment, face flashing in emotion before she gazed towards the two, her smile overbearing.

"Eiko, we wanted to talk about-" Makoto began, interrupted by said underclassman.

"Yeah yeah yeah, more importantly though... Since when?"

Makoto blinked.

"U-Uh... What?"

Akira leaned back against the chair, eyes darting between the two with certain amusement.

"Since when have you been dating?"

Heat rose in Makoto's face, and as she stammered, Akira spoke.

"Two weeks. We met properly around a month ago, and we got together two weeks ago. It's actually rather funny."

"Funny? How so, Delinquent-kun?"

"Akira. Akira Kurusu."

"Oooh, he even has a bad boy name~! But go on, go on!"

Akira rubbed the back of his neck, giving Makoto what could only be perceived as a furtive glance.

"This stays between us, Eiko. I caught her stalking me."

Makoto's face turned the same color as her eyes, and Eiko gave out a little squeal.

"What?! Really?! Why?! Oh my gosh!"

"Well, the principal told her to. So she followed me for a good while, from the Aoyama station all the way to Shibuya."

"And then?"

"I set up a pincer attack for her. Honestly, I'd noticed since the Itchome station, and I followed my hunch. She came by looking for me when I turned a corner, and I caught her in the act. She was carrying a gigantic shounen manga, and she tried to hide herself in it."

He leaned forward slightly, looking at Makoto lovingly.

"I loved her from there on out. Something about that just... Lit a fire in my heart."

"Akira, I..." Makoto reached for his hand tentatively, barely crossing a couple of inches through the table. He took it in his. Her heart was racing.

Eiko's hands were placed firmly on her mouth, trying to hold back what may have been screams.

Makoto cleared her throat.

"It was just a job at first... But... When he did that, I knew he couldn't be the kind of guy that everyone said he was. He just looked at me, and something in his eyes looked lost. Lonely. And I felt like he understood me. Up until now, I've been the quintessential honor student. Someone without any true motivation, only seeking what others say is best. And ever since that horrid incident, where I couldn't help anyone... ever since then, I've been lost. And then he came."

The two locked eyes, drifting from their smoldering gazes to their lips. They drifted ever so slightly closer, Makoto squeezing Akira's hand almost painfully, a firm hold from his own.

Confusion.

Emotion.

Love?

Eiko burst up from her seat, standing upright and snapping the two from their haze, but not from their hold. They looked at her, in surprise as she bowed deeply.

"I promise to keep this a secret!"

Makoto blinked. Eiko looked at them, tears flowing from her eyes.

"It's so sweet! You two are amazing together, I couldn't bear to see you apart because of drama. So leave it to me!" She bowed once again, and Akira chuckled.

"Thank you, Eiko-san. We truly are grateful to you."

Eiko tilted her head.

"Woah, you sound way colder than I thought! Yet I can sense some form of quiet melancholy in your words... Is this what you would call, a bad boy?"

Makoto laughed under her breath.

"By the way, Prez. My mental image of you has done like, a 360 today."

"Isn't that a full circle?"

"Like, who could've imagined you would be with the transfer student? And visiting a maid parlor in Shinjuku, no less! Is it because of your romance? An escapade at the red light district? Who would've imagined!"

Makoto clicked her tongue, pressing her thumb against Akira's hand.

"By the way, Eiko. We wanted to talk to you about that, too. We're both rather worried about that 'job' we found you in. Just want to make sure nothing fishy is going on."

The girl's brow furrowed.

"Why are you worried about that?"

Her tone had shifted. More defensive. She'd glanced back towards her phone, and both of them noticed.

"Well, it's my responsibility to make sure students are ok. And while part-time jobs are something that students can dedicate time into, it mustn't be at behest to their own safety. So, we wanted to make sure you were alright."

Eiko puffed one of her cheeks, tapping her fingers against the wood of the table impatiently.

"Is that why you truly brought me here?"

Her tone was hostile now. Makoto's eyes opened up in slight surprise. Akira stepped in.

"No. Why we truly brought you here was to talk. About us, about you, about everything. Makoto's worried about you, and as a friend, she wants to know if you're fine. I want to know that we can be fine."

His tone was smooth, and a confident smirk alongside his response was all needed for Eiko to calm down. She twirled her phone between her fingers, and smiled.

Holdup successful.

"Well, there's no need to worry about me, Mako-chan! Although it's so sweet that you do. The job's just a routine waiting gig, and all I really have to do is wear the costume and look pretty. Besides, the manager is amazing and I get some extremely sweet patrons! Plus, I get a bunch of pocket money out of it, so I can't really complain. I can take care of myself."

She pushed her chest slightly upward as she finished speaking.

"Speaking of which, you should to-tally come back to the store! We could talk a bit, and I could get my manager to let me slide you a special discount! How's that sound?"

Akira chuckled.

"Wonderful. We'll go there some other day. Today we have... other plans." He winked at the girl, and she burst into a fit of giggles.

"My Mako-chan! You really scored here!"

Makoto was looking down, face flushed. She looked at Akira from the corner of her eyes, and smiled. She ran her thumb across the underside of his.

"I did. I really did."

A ring-tone broke the silence, a jingle of a long lost mascot echoing through the room.

"Buchikamaru-kun?"

"You know him? Like, prez. You really are such a sweet girl, I would've never noticed. I gotta go now tho, but it was awesome talkin' to you both! Call me, 'kay?"

She was already by the door by the time she finished her sentence, the two waving at her before she bounded out the room.

Akira sighed.

Makoto did too.

"She's a wonderful girl. A bit ditsy, but wonderful." Akira pressed Makoto's hand, looking towards her after speaking.

She looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Makoto?"

She leaned forward, her left hand holding his right down against the table, tightening her hold as her right took its place at the back of his raven locks. She pulled him forward, ever so close.

Her cheeks were flaring. He wasn't doing any better.

"I am. I want this."

She'd finally said it.

He was surprised.

"You..."

He was speechless. He was actually speechless.

The heat was rising. Their breath was striking against each other. They were so close. They could've been closer.

Makoto's eyes were half-lidded. Her heart was fast. So fast.

Akira's hand tentatively crossed her cheek, burning flesh encompassed in strong, comforting care.

He leaned closer. So much closer. An inch apart. He could feel the heat radiating from her.

She ran her fingers through his messy locks. He ran his thumb across her cheek. They closed their eyes.

They kissed.

It was a soft peck. Their lips joining together for no more than three seconds.

And it felt like they had just shot from their seats. Like everything had melted away in a matter of seconds.

They parted. Steel eyes locked unto raging crimson.

They'd come back into their senses, it seemed.

"Akira..."

"I'm sorry."

He stood up, nearly knocking over the chair. She reacted instantly, grabbing unto his hand.

"For what?"

He looked to the side. Avoiding her gaze.

"I took... I'm..."

She hugged him. Coiling her arms around him almost desperately.

"We both did. Not just you."

He recoiled, almost pushed her off. Hands at her shoulders, he eventually closed them around her.

"I like you, Akira. I really do."

"I... I like you too."

They stayed like that, for a while. No words said between the two, a mutual understanding of the situation.

They would have to leave school grounds in a few minutes, would have to part ways until tomorrow. The situation would lay unresolved, a nagging feeling in the back of their minds, a fuzzy glow inside their hearts. So close to the edge, with such a strong desire to fall off of it.

Next time, they would succumb to it. They both knew this. It was something truly terrifying. The speed, the intensity, the sheer raw emotion, all unlike anything that the two teens had ever experienced in their lives. And all of it because of each other. 

And they wanted it. They wanted it badly.

And both of them doubted they'd be able to resist it anymore. To be able to stay alone without these thoughts looming over their heads. Neither did they want to.

Akira resolved something to himself, when he reached the train station to a rather peeved Morgana. He would ask her, next time. He would take that risk.

And Makoto did the same, when she took her own path.

The decision was already made. Maybe not today, but tomorrow?

Most definitely.


	4. Song and Dance

_He kissed me._

 

Makoto grasped her face with both hands.

_I kissed him._

Her entire body felt like it was on fire. Her entire world lit ablaze. Every nerve in her body conspiring against her with each other to remind her of the moment as best as it could. The way his lips pressed against hers, the scent of coffee and spices that overwhelmed her mind with thoughts of him. The way his hands had enveloped her, the way she pressed herself against him.

His muscles, rippling underneath the thin cloth of their summer uniform. His lean figure strong and comforting, his eyes...

_"Fuck, his eyes... His eyes... His eyes..."_

Makoto snapped out of it. She felt the heat rise again.

She wasn't alone. She was in the classroom. She was in a test.

She'd just thought of him.

She heard the tired voice of Ms Usami, another wake up call to the mental state she'd been in.

"Niijima-san? You look like you're running a fever."

Makoto could feel the glare from her peers. She could feel the blaze creep up to her ears.

"N-No, it's nothing. I'm alright."

"If you say so."

She looked back towards the papers that laid neatly upon her table. Answers had been scribbled into blank spots with immaculate handwriting, everything kept neat and ordained. And yet, inside her mind, the words and phrases melded into one, her thoughts slowly melting into him once more.

She could barely keep focus. She could barely hold on because of this feeling. It'd been a mere three days, and already she could just manage to stay hours away from him without her chest aching.

She took a small, unnoticeable breath, and continued with her test.

 

\--

80.

A perfectly average score for an entrance exam. Not too bad, not too good. A score that would enable anyone to get into any particular university of their choosing with a bit of surplus effort.

A score that was mediocre to her, a full 20 points away from her average.

The red pen seemed to mock her, detailing the mistakes that she'd made. But what truly upset her, was the fact that she didn't care.

That is to say, she did care. The disappointment in herself was obviously present. Yet at the same time, she felt like she couldn't possibly have cared less for her test results. And that felt exhilarating. Even though it was a cruel, terrifying prospect, the possibility behind her made her skin positively crawl with excitement.

And yet the logical part of her brain was scolding her, admonishing her for her lackluster effort. All because of petty distractions of emotion. It was unacceptable.

What would Sae have to say about this?

Makoto typed quickly across the screen, sending the increasingly overbearing thoughts out of her mind for a moment's respite. She responded quickly, moving along with the conversation, taking few pauses to visibly or audibly react at a particularly strong or embarrassing message. She was sitting alone in the council room, focused on several things at once, all with equal importance in some way.

The bell rang. Thanks to council duties, she was always allowed one hour of early leave to take care of all the paperwork that was outsourced to them from faculty. Most of it was busywork, but it still gave her a sense of duty and satisfaction to complete it. Like she was part of something bigger.

Or at least, it used to. Nowadays only a few other things could give her the same sense of satisfaction. And only two could provide excitement and emotion, as well.

She felt hot, again.

Three days. Three days was too much. She typed quickly, sending messages to Eiko first.

Then, she sent them to him. She couldn't possibly tell how many times she typed and retyped her proposition, while she waited for her friend to response. Over and over again, the letters were erased and remade, from overtly direct language to vulgarity, from the most bashful of inquires to the subtlest of hints.

And in the end, when Eiko responded, she did it. No thought, no complicated doubt. She just did.

And her mind had already been set. It had already been decided. But the true mark? Well, that was his response.

It was ridiculous how much joy a simple word could bring to her heart. How much a string of conjoined syllables could make her want to scream and shout and dance and jump. How much an agreement to a plan could make her feel.

She took a deep breath, and quickly looked into her bag. She drew a small dark mirror, the only real boutique item she carried, and opened it up to look at herself. She brushed her bangs here and there, looked from several angles, and in the end decided to let it be. She forced herself to finish the work she had left, with many a quick glance towards the closed door.

Five minutes turned into ten, and by the fifteenth she could heard the door click and slide.

And there he was.

Her dark knight. He'd clearly run, that much was noticeable from his slightly battered breath and the light sheen of sweat upon his brow. But he also looked stunning to her. The way his eyes gazed into her own, pupils dilating over steel. The way he smiled when he did the aforementioned. And how his voice broke the silence in the room, a greeting followed by a nervous chuckle.

A tone that only she would hear.

"Am I in trouble, Prez?" He was teasing.

"Yes you are, Kurusu-kun. Have a seat so we may talk." She was smiling now, despite her best efforts.

He sat down besides her, giving her a look that melted her insides.

"What would you want to talk about, then? Cuz' far as I know, I'm doin' just fine, Prez." He was talking with an obvious bad boy accent.

"Failing grades is not 'just fine', Kurusu-kun. And I'd appreciate you call me by my name." She huffed and puffed, as bad an actor as a certain femme fatale they both knew.

"Oh really? Then what's this?" He moved quickly, deftly, snatching the paper at her side. Her faced turned pure red.

"H-Hey, give it back!" She faltered, broke out of character. He swooped in, too close, too into the persona.

"Seems like our prez isn't all that good, hm? Someone distract you...?" Was that hope behind his words?

She turned her eyes to the side. Back to him.

"Yes... All the time."

His turn to be speechless.

"It won't leave my mind. No matter how hard I try, I keep thinking about the forbidden... Even though I should be such a proper lady."

Her lips were halfway open. He came closer. He was growing confident.

"How can I help?"

She looked up at him, leaning upwards, inches away from him. She felt the same swell of emotions she'd been struck by all week.

"Make it a reality."

They were both silent for a second. Decisions and consequences drifted in their minds. Would it be wise? They'd known each other for so little. They were teammates. They were friends.

He wasn't good enough for her.

This was a bad idea.

"Date me, Makoto."

She couldn't resist the smile.

This was a terrible idea.

"Kiss me, Akira."

Lips joined again. An affirmation from both of them as Akira took her into his arms. The kiss was slow, sweet. A buildup that slowly grew into a more passionate lock. They couldn't help it, weeks of tension and built emotion bursting into what they were now.

It was a terrible idea. By all logical accounts, this would not work.

But they were the Phantom Thieves. Logic need not apply. And they were both sure of one thing:

They would make it work.

\--

The tunnels of Tokyo's subway were crowded, as usual. People heading home from school or work, others transiting in search of some form of distraction or enjoyment. The newly formed couple were stuck firmly together, the crowded sea of the metro putting them as closely as they had always wanted to be.

They could feel each other, bodies still heated from the ten minute session of barely contained adoration, in which Makoto had found out just how good of a kisser Akira truly was, and Akira had found out just how hard it was to keep himself contained. In ordinary circumstances, the two would've been ashamed, staring to the sides and trying their best to seem inconspicuous. But now? Now one of that mattered.

Akira was holding her hand tightly, almost painfully. She didn't mind in the slightest. She loved it. She adored every second of it. The tightness of his grasp, the warmth of his skin, the way his breath tightened every time she pressed her chest against his.

She wanted to kiss him again. Mark him as hers for any and all that would see.

Why was she thinking this? Why was she so impulsive, so driven?

Why was he looking at her with that smoldering gaze?

Another station. Pressure alleviated, before turning them back against each other. Not that they would mind. Another, and they would be closer, using any excuse to grasp at each other in whatever way they could.

Another. Another. Another.

Shinjuku.

They were almost caught off guard by the sudden call, hastily moving towards the sliding doors from their halfway position, arms locked against each other. Once they were out, they settled. They were both flushed, and they were both full of joy and teenage excitement. But they had a mission.

"We should go to Eiko's. I've already told her we were coming, after all."

Beeps from the system as they left the station, a short separation before they were locked together again. Akira pressed against her hand, his chest tightening up at the prospect of being seen, a sudden fear gripping at his mind.

She pressed back.

"What else have you been talking about with Eiko-san?"

Makoto just now realized they were still in their school uniforms.

"Well, we've been chatting about whatever comes to her mind. Turns out we have quite a few things in common. She's a nice girl, happy and go lucky, if a bit all over the place from time to time. She told me she found someone, though."

They were close to the workplace. Another corner or two.

"Someone?"

Akira felt someone staring at him.

"Yes. Takagi."

Akira's eyes narrowed, and he went quiet for a good thirty seconds, as they crossed another street. Makoto waited.

"I see."

"We have to make sure. Or do something about it."

"Isn't she 17?"

"She's also still in highschool. That's why I'm worried about all of this. From what she's told me, he's a host."

"Aren't they known for being players?"

"They are."

Akira played with his hair. They were in front of the beige building now, with people whizzing about them. The twilight had begun to turn a darker shade of auburn.

"We have to help her then. In any way we can."

Makoto interlaced her fingers with his. A spike in their bloodstream.

They began to take the steps towards the Café. Each one more driven than the last.

\--

 The meeting with Eiko had been brief. She was set to get off work just a couple of minutes after they arrived, having called her superior for early leave in order to assist a small surprise she had prepared for the new couple, a double date. It was rather simple, and cliché, but it was something she seemed so positively excited for, that the two had no choice but to accept. It would take place between the two of them, her... and Takagi, her host boyfriend.

When the dust had finally settled, the young couple awaited for her outside the beige building, side by side, with their arms tightly knit together in such a loving fashion.

And while this touch brought nothing but fireworks and explosive emotion to the hearts of the two rebels, there was something of more importance running through their minds at the moment. And this constant stream of thought never stopped. It kept going on and on, filling the two analytical minds with possible outcomes, with possibilities and opportunities.

Akira looked at her. She had her thumb against her chin, her index holding it up. Her crimson eyes shone with a silent contemplation, her visage the same he would so rarely be privy to.

He flexed his bicep against hers.

She turned to meet his gaze.

"I'm worried."

He smiled. His arm moved from the confine of her own, the latter clenching slightly, so as if to let him know the departure was unnecessary. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leaning forward and pulling her into his chest. A soft kiss to her forehead.

She was already red hot.

"I know you are."

She comically buried her nose against the fabric of his shirt. As if she was taking on his scent. He figured she was. A deep intake of breath, and her arms were coiled around his waist, possessive serpents that bound him tight against her. Not that he'd ever complain.

"What kind of person do you think he'll be?"

He hummed. She halted her breath to feel his chest vibrate.

"I have no clue. But I wanna remain hopeful."

"Right... Don't judge a book by its cover, right? I guess you of all people would say that."

He chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"W-well... You know..."

He squeezed. She squeezed back.

"I know."

 

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, eager and small, a pitter patter against the concrete. Eiko came up from the side, emerging from the stairs of the building and looking unto them with a bright smile. Her hair was done up, a brighter pink bow against the raven locks. Her attire had completely changed, lips colored crimson, eyes shaded with a bit of eyelinder and dark eyeshadow, her slender neck punctuated by a fashionable colar of silver, with a little red gem that Akira was fairly sure wasn't genuine.

She wore a denim jacket over a white t-shirt with some form of brand on it, as well as a short skirt, with blue and white striped leggings complimenting her dainty pink shoes. 

 

She looked rather adorable, and the young couple couldn't help but smile.

"So, how do I look? Do I look dazzling?"

Eiko's joy could barely be contained, and the two felt themselves infected by it.

"You look wonderful, Eiko." Akira's smirk was everlasting, and Makoto felt a sense of joy at Eiko's reactions to his words. A sudden flush from the girl and an even brighter smile, before she turned on her heel and began walking, expecting them to follow. And that they did.

As they walked, the air began to grow more tense. A sense of dread looming over Akira and Makoto, the sweet girl a few steps in front of them seemingly oblivious to the fact. 

Akira cleared his throat. 

"So, where are we meeting him?" The question hung heavy, judgement swinging upon every word.

Eiko's response was peppy. 

"We're meeting him at the Karaoke bar. He insisted we meet him there, work keeping him busy tonight. But he made time just for me! Isn't that just so romantic?" She had halted, spun around to flash them another grin before continuing her step, if a bit faster now. 

Makoto huffed. No red flags yet, but this one was a bit suspicious. She squeezed Akira's arm once, and he squeezed back. And it just now ocurred to her that they had yet to separate. 

She didn't, of course. She loved the feeling of his bicep against her own, the surprising amount of muscle that the boy's extensive personal training had slowly molded into him feeling so divine against her touch.

She was getting flustered again. Thinking too much. Even if she didn't mind.

And looking up at him, and the slight blush to his cheeks, she knew that he was thinking the same exact thing.

 

The Karaoke was placed in between a bookshop and a sushi bar, a little haven in the busy streets of Shinjuku. Completely invisible if it weren't for the dimly lit neon banner, a lonely firefly among two bright stars. Through a simple yet oddly ornate wooden door, was a dimly lit hallway, with lavander, blue, and red streaking across the dark floors. At the end of it, the reception stood, a smiling man that gave them a warm welcome.

"Welcome to the Lao Karaoke. I assume you come under Takagi-san? He told me he was expecting. He's at the end of the hall, VIP room. Try not to have too much fun." He winked at them, a bit of expression that planted more flags alongside our heroes' mind.

Eiko was flushing, bowing to the receptionist before rushing towards the end of the hall, towards the red door at the furthermost part of the deceptively large locale, shining with fluorescent light. It was certainly forboding.

Akira and Makoto both followed after giving the smiling receptionist a curt nod, Makoto's heels clicking against the polished floors. Eiko looked about ready to burst, motioning wildly for them to follow. With shaky hands, she held the silver knob, twisted...

And opened the door.

 

The room was dark. 

Dimly lit, velvet coursed alongside striking magenta, lights cutting through the impermeable fog of the void. Akira's nerves were shot, the hairs at the back of his neck almost pouncing in sudden alarm. Makoto was squeezing his arm with great strength, and he could hear the faintest glimmer of her suddenly and slightly labored breathing.

A couple of rather large TVs on each corner of the room, a wide coffee table with a specialized tablet in the center. Scarlet couches, leather and wood. In the center, right in front of them, he sat.

Brown hair, long locks that framed an angular face. a piercing visible just beneath the locks of hair at his ear, a gaudy suit of white, purple and grey. His eyes were of a soft hazel, piercing through the dark to look at all three of them. His hands, two rings, one on each index finger, silver and gold. A keychain around his neck, solid gold, or at the very least the next closest thing. On his hand, the light of a phone briefly flashed.

He was grinning.

Another chill.

His eyes pierced through Akira, looked him up and down in a brief flash. Quickly they scanned Makoto. Then they focused on Eiko.

He'd licked his lips twice, once each time.

Akira clenched his fist, nails digging into his palm. Makoto squeezed his arm tightly.

The man unfurled his legs, uncrossing them and standing up with what seemed to be calculated grace. He slid across the room, spreading his arms as wide as his grin. "Hey, Eiko-chan! What took you all so long? You had me worried for a second that some mean bad wolf had gobbled ya up, babe."

His tone was cool, teasing. Something about it made Makoto uneasy.

Eiko launched herself into her arms, rubbing her cheek against his chest while raising her left leg.

"Oh, Takagi! I've missed you so so so so so much! I tried my best to hurry, but that uniform took so long to take off, and these two wouldn't speed up!"

Akira tugged on his hair. "Sorry about that. You must be Takagi-san, correct? Akira Kurusu."

"The famous Akira. And the super-famous Makoto-chan!" Takagi made a short bow of his head. "Well, don't matter much now. Whaddaya all say we sing for a bit, unwind our nerves and all that?"

"That sounds wonderful." Makoto gave a faux-smile, nodding before she pulled Akira over to a couch separated from the center, where the other couple were already getting seated. They kept chatting, and even as they did, something felt rather wrong.

A short minute, and the game was set up, and music was soon set in motion. Tracks were picked precisely, Takagi browsing from category to category with the precision of someone who'd been there countless times. Akira was honestly quite impressed. Duties of a host, it seemed.

Another minute, drinks had been brung to the room, the door opening just a bit, showing the receptionist, tall and imposing over Takagi, holding out the tray with their assortment. His smile was unchanging.

Another minute. First song. Eiko.

Couple of minutes. Next song. Makoto.

She sings. She sings and she looks at Akira, and as the lights shine on her face and she spreads her arms and moves her body side to side, he honestly forgets the other two even exist. She dances, at first a mere movement, a step to the side, another and another. Gradually, she gets bolder and bolder, and by the end, as her face runs red and she holds that final note, she points a finger at him, her body slinking backwards, crimson eyes staring deeply into pools of gray.

Eiko claps. Takagi is staring. Akira looks at him, and his rage suddenly boils bright. A sudden flash, one that goes as quickly as it comes once he feels a hand against his cheek.

Soft. Dainty. Gentle.

He looks up.

She looks down.

"Your turn."

He smirks. Her heart flutters, skips a beat. He turns to face the host, looking at the two curiously, amused.

"Care for a sing-off?"

The man chuckles audibly, obnoxious laughter that fills the room for fifteen seconds. When he comes to, that grin is wider than ever.

"My pleasure, kid. A warning though... I set every single highschore in this room. I don't think you'd even come close." He stood, adjusting the cuffs of his suit. Akira had done the same, rolling the sleeves of his shirt, smiling at Makoto as she replaced him in his seat.

"Try me."

Takagi clicked his tongue, selecting through several songs. One after the other, tense seconds flying by as the choice was made. Akira kept that smirk on his face, spinning the mic idly in his hand.

"There we go. Baka Mitai. Fitting, if you ask me." Akira could feel the snark. He responded with a wink.

"Good. I love this song."

A synthesizer, a soft beat, and a guitar gently weeping. The song had begun.

 

And to her, he was perfect.

He held every note. He did every gesture. He perfectly scored every single mark in the bars. And little by little, as Takagi's confidence began to wear down, his began to sore more and more. Eyes locked unto each other, hand to chest, fingers towards her, smile neverending. Eyes closed, eyes open. Arms closed. Arms opened.

The song lulled.

The song rose.

The song hit the breaking point.

Then it lulled back into wonder.

And when it was over, and the results were in... She felt so in love.

The timer rang. No more time. He walked to her, throwing the impressed and rather shocked Takai a wink, and setting the mic down. His smile was genuine. Hers was, too.

The timer buzzed.

Time to go home.

 

The walk to the station had been rather conflictive. Takagi had left all three of them, stating he needed to do something tonight regarding his work. The excuse was met with suspicion by the pair of Thieves, yet Eiko was none the wiser. As they all walked to the station, they chattered and spoke, with the girl being particularly talkative, especially in regard to Akira's singing.

Constant praise and baffled adulation that could've been taken as anything but, it was something that the now mostly quiet boy enjoyed. But none of that could compare to the warmth he felt, holding Makoto's hand as they walked.

And it was the same for her.

And when they left Eiko to her gate, they both went to their own, silently.

They passed the booth, went through the gate, and down the stairs, without ever breaking contact.

It was getting late. Less people around. Not that it would change Makoto's actions, anyways.

She turned around, pivoting around her foot fully, throwing her arms around him, in plain view of any who would see.

Thoughts on their investigation could wait for late. Right now, she _needed_ him.

She kissed him.

He kissed her back. Arms tight around her waist, hands at her hips.

Then they kissed again.

And then some more.

And they kept at it, until the train came around. And then, with a heavy heart and a tight embrace, they both parted ways... and went back home.

 


	5. A Day for Two.

Eiko was in trouble.

Deep, deep trouble.

 

Three weeks had gone by from the start of the Eiko conundrum, three weeks of beautifully fulfilling relationship with Akira. And two days of dealing with the new menace of the block.

It had been two days of nerve wracking stress, ever since they'd found that Desert Palace. From the break-in to Sojiro Sakurai's house, to the scorching heat inside of Morgana, to the seemingly inane yet ever so menacing atmosphere inside of the great tomb. All culminating in the Phantom Thieves running away from a giant boulder, ending their Palace outing for the day.

And now, in the middle of the night, getting ready for the last day of school before summer vacation, Makoto stood in her room. She was exhausted, the many events of the day starting to take their toll, a slight headache and a feeling of weight coming down upon her slender form. She organized her study desk, folded a new set of clothing for the morrow and prepped everything in her bag, just as she did every single night. The task usually brought her some form of relaxation and reassurance for the night, but right now, it had become another hurdle to clear. A chore.

Her mind was already drifting again, trying its hardest to organize and prepare her thoughts. 

She got stuck again, on these same thoughts. The school assembly. The memories of their impromptu break in to Sojiro's house, the looming threat of what would ever happen to Akira had they been found out. The sudden appearance of Futaba Sakura and the fright she had given her, making her squeal and hold unto Akira.

It was both extremely embarrassing, and extremely frightening.

But it did have its silver lining. She did get to hold him close, after all. Something that she wasn't able to do when the group was together. Of course, their relationship was still kept secret, courtesy of Eiko keeping her lips sealed. And altho they had run into some close calls and probably risen suspicion of the group, they had managed to keep it under wraps. Not that she'd mind if it got out. If anything, it'd give her more reason to stay all over him.

She clutched her pillow. She was sitting on the bed now, hands grasping the soft plushy fabric tightly.

She wanted him again. The Phantom Thieves' meetings always took a toll on her. Seeing him there, so close, yet seemingly so far away. It was always such a burden on her heart, but at the same time she cherished those meetings deeply. Seeing him at his little corner in the Attic that they had proclaimed their new hideout, with his fingers placed upon his chin, eyes shining in fervent glow. It made her heart flutter.

His voice when he declared the plans, when he filled them all in on their supplies for the day, on their plan of action. His quick thinking during meetings and that suave voice of his when it was "Showtime!". It all made her melt. She melted for him. He turned her into mush.

And right now she could feel it. Lying on her side, clutching the pillow tight to her chest and stomach, she felt an aching in her entire body. A constant, throbbing feeling that began in her chest, spreading throughout her abdomen, her thighs, her arms, her face.

She felt excited. She was turned on, she was happy, she was aching, she was needy, all these different new emotions joining into a single thought that finally put all the others to rest.

"I love you, Akira."

She closed her eyes, kissed the pillow lightly, hugged it with an iron grip.

 

Her phone buzzed. She nearly gave herself whiplash from the speed in which she took it from her nightstand.

_-When are we meeting Eiko and Takagi again?_

She paused. She'd forgotten all about it in the last couple of days. She typed a response hastily, retreading twice to correct a grammatical error.

_-She's been texting me about that, actually. Said she wants to meet up soon._

Ten seconds. Felt like minutes.

 _-_ _We're heading to the Palace on Wednesday. That leaves tomorrow free._

She tapped the case of her device.

_-You want me to set up a double date then?_

His response was immediate.

_-I want to go out with you tomorrow. Only you. We can check on them Thursday._

A nuclear explosion burst through her body, burning from within. She had to retype her thoughts four times.

_-Where to?_

_-Wherever my Queen wants to go. Though I was thinking about heading to Shibuya or Chinatown. Maybe even visit some of the Maid Cafés in Aki._

When did she start touching her chin?

_-I want to be with you._

Her breath felt shallow.

_-I... don't know how to respond to that._

She didn't, either.

_-Let's meet up early. As early as we can, at Leblanc. Then, we'll see where to go._

He took a bit longer to respond. And as the seconds ticked by, her flush increased, the self doubt pooling inside of her.

_-Sounds amazing. Sojiro said it's fine by him, as long as I help out some other day. Gave me a wink, too._

She pressed her face against the pillow, kicking her legs in excitement.

_-I'll meet you tomorrow then. Looking forward to it, Akira._

_-Same goes for me, Queen._

He went offline.

She bit her lip, grasping at the hems of her simple plaid pijamas.

"That's cheating..."

\--

The sky was mellow, with the constant ringing of cicadas echoing throughout the empty alleyways of Yongen-Jaya. Each little street seemed to be so full of life and history, aging paint and ancient promised etched into metal and concrete. It was so quiet, and yet the sky was shining with the rising sun. A constant beam of soft gold and blue, overlapping into itself alongside the dull colors of the district to provide for an almost rural aesthetic. A rural ambience that would be unperturbed if it weren't for the highways of Tokyo being oh so close.

And Makoto rather liked it.

It reminded her of him, in many ways. And perhaps this was due to the times she'd been here, to the memories she'd made on the pathway to his abode. Or maybe it was due to the fact that it fit him so perfectly. A place hidden in the city, masking its wonders behind the curtains of the mundane. And what wonders there were to be found. And at the heart of all of them, there was Leblanc.

There was Akira Kurusu. Leader of the Phantom Thieves, and the one who stole her heart.

It was 7:30 when she arrived at the ornate door. She felt nervous. And for a moment, the clothing she wore struck anxiety within her.

She'd gotten up an hour or two earlier, had gotten dressed and prepared for her day with him. And in many ways, she'd done it to surprise him. Her clothing was a bit off from the norm. She was wearing a blue indigo sumer dress, flowing to her knees, covered in cobalt stockings. Her back and shoulders were exposed, choosing to forgo any form of coat or jacket. She wanted her to see him. Her eyes had a tiny bit of eyeliner to them, and her lips were painted a vibrant crimson, courtesy of her sister. She'd even gone as far as to raid the older Niijima's perfume cabinet, leaving a note behind to apologize for the spray of rose scent she'd taken.

He wanted her to see her. To see a side of her that even she didn't know.

And she could already smell the coffee. The complex array of flavors that wafted into her nostrils, that emotion that overflowed through her. Home.

She felt like she was home.

She opened the door, opening it with a familiar creak, the golden bell chiming up above.

Across the counter, testing out brews and with several cups and pots lined up, he stood. And he'd looked at her just as she came in, and he had quickly turned everything to a low boil, and he'd nearly vaulted over the counter for her. He looked so heroic, with his apron swishing in the wind and his hands quickly coming down upon her hips, encircling her.

And she could barely react when his embrace was all she felt. Her instincts kicking in, she hugged him, and squeezed oh so tight.

He grasped her just as tight, then pulled back, leaned in, and kissed her. Makoto felt sparks run throughout her, grasping at his hair and letting out a needy whine as she pressed back with desperate movement. She'd missed him so much. She'd missed this so much.

And so did Akira.

\--

The coffee was delicious. A perfect blend of bitter and sweet, mixed together with love and care. She could tell he'd put his heart and soul into making it, using the best that Sojiro had taught him. And that smug look on his face when she sipped at it was just priceless.

He was sitting down next to her, an inch or two apart as she took another sip, taking care with her sighs of satisfaction, else he'd lord it over her for days to come.

She set the cup down. Halfway done. She leaned her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his own and squeezing him tight against her chest. She felt his muscles, felt the way he pressed against her breasts, letting him feel her heartbeat flourish at his touch. She took a deep inhale of his scent, of ground beans, curry spices, and fresh cologne. She ran her hands up and down his arm, her right interlocking with his fingers, her other reaching up to touch and caress his cheek. He was looking into her eyes, a smoldering gaze that made her press her thighs further together.

She leaned up, small kisses upon his jawline, closing her eyes to feel the connection of her lips to his skin. Her hand pressed tighter, his own squeezing back as he drifted downwards to compensate for the difference in height. The fingers of her left danced across his neck, across his jawline and up towards his hair. Curling her fingers around strands of his messy locks, directing him to turn towards her, eyes opening just a bit to look at his expression.

He looked at her with a hunger. Steel shone with a burning haze that made her heart drop and soar, her own crimson responding in kind. It felt like the two were truly connected, like their emotions and thought were as one. Inside of her, she could feel the nuclear throes of her Persona reaching out, grasping at the dark, vibrant flames inside of him. Breath landed hot on her lips, scents of mint that made her smile, a sweet gesture that didn't go unnoticed. She was floating towards him, her body on autopilot even as her hands left their coils to reach around his neck, even as her position changed to a kneel on the leather couch, pressing her left knee on the space that both of his left with their separation. Her hands were grasping at him, and her body suddenly felt like an active element.

Heat radiated from both of them, and she felt his hands encircle her. Not by the waist, but rather by her hips, grasping at the connection between thigh and torso, forcing a shudder.

Their lips were close together, eyes still locked. A silent question that hung in the air, unanswered by either.

And then, by both, as they closed the doors to their vision, and connected their lips.

He tasted of mint and coffee, no doubt from him testing the brews for her. His breath was hot on her lips and each lasting kiss only made it rise. Each kiss held the two closer, each kiss deepened their bond, attracted their bodies further together. She pressed her chest against his own, she pulled at his neck when their tongues coiled, he tightly pressed on her hips, wrapped himself around the small of her back, brought her further towards him.

A small nibble on her bottom lip, eliciting the smallest groan. Suction on his tongue, bringing out a heated breath, a reaction so pure to her, so alien to his usual stoic expression.

She was the only one who would hear these sounds from him. These heated breaths, these declarations of love, this animalistic growl. And he'd be the only one to hear her own, too.

They parted, thin strands of saliva connecting them for a second longer. He pecked at her lips, she pecked at his face. He ran his hands through the pale skin of her arms and shoulders, such a gentle caress that made her hotter and hotter. The flush on their faces accurate to their beating hearts.

They took long, deep breaths, attempting to gather their composure. He looked into her half-lidded eyes, so satisfied with him, and he finally broke the silence.

"You look incredible."

She smiled. She suddenly felt like crying. She ran her hands through his hair, then towards his jaw, his cheeks. They were pelted with her lipstick, and his mouth was a bright red. She was sure hers was duller. He looked so hot to her.

"So do you, my Joker."

He closed his eyes when he smiled, a giggle so genuine from the boy.

"Only for you, my Queen. You should drink the coffee before it gets any colder."

She gave him a melody of her own laughter, looking back to grab at the cup, bringing it to her lips, unmoving from her position over him.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He reached for it, reading at the message while she took a dainty sip.

His face went a bit pale, then flush again, with a small, bemused smirk. Her curiousity peaked, and with a tap to the shoulder and a small, inquisitive hum, he showed her the screen.

_-Much as I hate to interrupt you two, I should open up shop now. Nice moves, kid._

She looked behind her, and sure enough, saw the immediately recognizable fabric of the pink shirt, a fatherly figure with their back to them, enjoying a leisurely smoke.

She felt a sudden panic, looking towards her partner in crime. He sighed. "Guess it's out of the bag with him. At least he can keep a secret...?"

She hid her face in the crook of his neck, altho she made no move from her position.

"He's never letting us live this down, is he?"

Akira's laugh was nervous, but genuine.

"No, no he is not."

\--

Akihabara. A world of neon and plastic, electronics and hardware. Makoto had always meant to come here some day, partly because of a deeply hidden obsession with old manga, and partly because of the experience that she wished to have. She'd mentioned this to Akira one day, while they were hanging out in the student council room, her idly chatting while she prepped some paperwork, him intently listening to her every word as he did some of his own schoolwork. It had been an off-handed yet passionate comment, and yet here they were. She was sure it wasn't a coincidence. Never was with him.

He always seemed to be at the ready, listening for a wish, ready and willing to make it true.

She squeezed her arm. She loved being like this, even if it was completely in the open. While she had gotten stares for her appearance ("You look gorgeous", he'd said), overall it was like they were in a little bubble, walking by unnoticed and unseen by society at large. Their own little space in which nothing else mattered, except for their being together.

She really, really, really adored this feeling. An intimacy long lost, coupled with a care deeper than any other familiar relationship or friendship she'd ever had before. It was deeper, lovelier.

She really loved him. Another affirmation that swept through her mind. Another and another, never ending, yet not once did it tire her. It always had the same effect, butterflies in her stomach and an aching in her chest. And this fresh new sensation never got old.

They were walking across all of Tokyo's Electric Town, checking out stores and arcades, bouncing from place to place constantly. She'd played games with him, shouting and emoting wildly whenever she lost or won, whenever she took victory from an inch of her life, to whenever he wiped the floor with her. She always had fun, and seeing him slowly turn more and more passionate as time went on was such a nice plus. They'd spent a couple hours in the arcades, and eventually went off to look at the many figurine and model shops, at her request. He was always patient, letting her drone on about model bikes and discontinued mascots, moments in which her excitement took the best of her. It was during this that he'd bought her a beautiful gift, after ignoring her pleas to save his own money.

It was a bike. Or, at the very least, a model of one. Made painstakingly out of stainless steel, and hand painted and carved with every detail of an old Harley. The reason he'd bought it? Right on the Plaque, alongside information about the model, the maker, and the motorcycle, was a single engraving, in bright red letters: QUEEN.

She held the box close to her chest, wrapped up in a plastic bag. She held him even closer. She was flushing, looking down and grinning like an idiot, still spouting thank yous five minutes after the fact. And he merely chuckled, waving his hand and stating that it was no big deal, that he'd had his eye on it for a while now, and figured she'd like it.

She responded simply, leaning against his shoulder as they walked to the station. It was 4PM.

"I don't like it. I love it."

He was silent for a couple of seconds, just enjoying the moment, before he responded, in a sassy tone unique to himself.

"That was truly cheesy."

She giggled, unabashed.

"It's what I feel, though."

"I know. I'm really happy you liked it so much."

She gazed up at him for a moment, and he was giving her a toothy grin.

"Good. Because I do. And I love you. Thank you, Akira Kurusu."

His expression changed for a moment, from his grin to a more subdued smile, cheeks flushed and pupils dillating.

"I love you too, Makoto Niijima."

They were at the station. By all accounts, the date should've been over. It was half past 4, and the twilight was beginning to rear it's head from the horizon.

The two looked at each other, and a silent decision was made.

The train was set to Jongen-Jaya once more, the tired but satisfied couple sitting on a bench in the mostly empty train. Makoto laid on his shoulder, and he on her head. From time to time he would strike up idle banter, conversation that made her laugh or think. From time to time, he would kiss the top of her head and squeeze her hand. And just striking 5, they'd arrived at the station.

\--

Sojiro was at the counter, cleaning out a used mug from his last two customers, when the bell rang. He looked up from his task, only to find quite the peculiar sight. He'd already gotten quite the information earlier today, when he'd found the two of them all lovey dovey on one of his booths, but this? This was not quite what he'd imagined. Rather, Sojiro would've thought the boy would come back home, hair frazzled and neck marked. And yet, instead, he'd brought him the girl herself.

He still couldn't wrap his head around them dating. From what he'd seen, she was prim and proper, educated and very, very sweet.

Then again...

He chuckled, a smirk and a raised brow at the pair.

"So, cat's out of the bag, that right? Want her to stay the night, or for me to close shop?"

Makoto's face went beet red, and Akira stuttered for once.

"N-no, she just wanted to stay around for a bit longer, read and whatnot, and maybe have a delicious cup of coffee?"

The bemused man set the clean mug aside, trying his hardest to suppress the grin that began to form.

"Sure thing, kid. This one's on me, Miss... Makoto-chan, was it?"

Makoto nodded, as she took seat in a booth, straightening out the skirt of her dress, suddenly aware of her more colorful form.

"Y-yes, that's correct."

"Want anything in particular?"

She ran her fingers through some bangs of her hair, gaining a bit of a confidence boost when Akira settled down beside her.

"Surprise me, Chief." She gave him a small smile. Sojiro was visibly elated, a sudden crack in the man's demeanor, and the knowing looks he kept throwing at Akira never went unnoticed.

Sojiro got down to his craft, his deft hands moving along as he prepared the unknown concoction. Years of experience shone through the motions, as each movement was made with utmost precision, each twist and turn enveloping the two in such an incredible scent. Akira was grinning, a show of genuine pride in Makoto witnessing this first hand, grateful that Sojiro would do this for him. Over the last couple of months, the boy had grown quite close to his guardian, from a relationship purely stemming from money and pity into something more. He trusted his guardian, and altho he had yet to truly learn about his past -the discovery of Futaba was a major step-, he was sure the guardian trusted him as well.

Milk was poured into coffee, Makoto's eyes transfixed into the entire operation, wide and beaming like a wonder-filled child. Her mouth was open in a little O, and her hands were clasped firmly unto each other on the counter. She very rarely got this amazed, Akira noted, and it was all well deserved.

Sojiro moved the milk in lines across the coffee, shaping its surface into a beautiful lily, detailed and contained despite the liquid's shaky nature. Once it was done, he turned off the many intricate contraptions at his corner, and placed the cup in front of the young lady.

She grabbed the handle, cupping the small dish below the cup and bringing the two up to her lips in a manner that Akira was absolutely sure she had practiced to a tee. She sipped daintily, closing her eyes and enjoying the warm liquid sliding down her throat.

She let out a soft sigh, eyes opening wide when she set the cup down.

"This coffee is amazing."

"Good. Special blend, on the house for you."

Akira grinned, a mixture of pride in his mentor and a drive to better his own craft. And, looking at Sojiro, he could tell the man was ecstatic. Those sharp eyes lit up into beaming orbs, a noticeable grin on his face that was a genuine as it was contagious, as well as rare for the often stoic man. 

Akira found his eyes watering, quickly taking off his glasses, using the excuse to wipe them to subtly rub his eyes. 

They felt like family.

How long had it been since she had felt like this?

How long had it been since he had this?

How long...?

The pair held hands under the counter. Sojiro ignored it, merely shooting his protegé a grin, and continuing with his own little chores.

Akira and Makoto's fingers were interlaced. Their hearts beat as one. Two lost souls in a sea of loss and broken memories. Two lost souls that found each other among the fog, despite all odds. 

In a little corner of Yongen-Jaya, dimly lit by the dying embers of twilight, was a small Café. Empty save for three people sharing the warm lights, the soft smells and the loving taste.  

An image of happiness, warmth and care that would never be lost to their memories.

At least, of that much, the young couple was sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter took a long ass time, and was running on for so long that I decided to split it (kinda, not really, just splitting the fluff from more serious stuff) into two. As was the case with Joker and His Lover, I wanted this chapter to be a sort of middle point for the story, and give it a new breath of fresh air by having it solely focus on our wonderful couple. Next chapter will get... a bit darker. Just wanna cut real quick to thank all of you for helping me get the last Confidant Rewrite up to almost 4k hits! That's incredible, and even moreso is the fact that both Queen's Jester and Cure for His Ills are over 2k now. I truly have no words to describe the happiness in my heart, and the many comments from many delightful people. It elates me that all of you read and love my work so, and I hope to continue writing in the future, on and on.
> 
> Anyways! As for the reason for my sudden drop-off in updates, it's mostly due to me evolving more and more as a writer, and viewing my work in a more critical, dutiful light. That and school starting has me on a tight leash, but I do try my best to give you guys a balance in high quality that doesn't make you wait large quantities. Next chapter should be up in a while, however, as I'll be updating Joker and His Lover with a special smut/fluff chapter, as well as write off a couple of personal comissions I was given. 
> 
> Which is as good a segway to say that I do offer comissioned stories, and I will get them to you in a short time if you decide to back one up. 
> 
> I also wanna take a bit to thank all my personal friends, who've helped proofread and aid with my writing as a whole. Especially you, Book.
> 
> And with that said, Literate out!


End file.
